


Balance

by joufancyhuh



Series: Queen & Lionheart [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Ryder Twins - Freeform, perfect 100s, thoughts from the nonPathfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Max finds a balance in life.





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> For the MEFFW’s Perfect 100s. This week’s theme: Balance.

Life is a scale.

Max stacks the faults of her sister on one side, which she realizes is unfair. Max carries her own share of faults, but the older Ryder twin also isn’t in charge of bettering the galaxy. She skates responsibility, blame, but she cannot skate her duty to her sister.

The negative side of the scale weighs heavy.

Max stacks the good her sister accomplished.

But still the scale weighs heavy with the guilt and shame Vivian wrought. The Pathfinder is a tornado, sowing destruction in her wake.

Max knows what she must do to reset the balance.


End file.
